Mon meilleur ami
by Nhocae
Summary: Petite fanfiction (et ma première surtout! XD) sur une histoire d'amour entre Le Joueur du grenier et Seb du grenier. Attention il y a des scènes pour les grands! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé


**Ma toute première fanfiction! ^^ J'espère de vous allez aimer!**

 **Bien sûr Fred et Seb appartiennent à eux même et si ils veulent que j'enlève cette fic ils en ont tout à fait le droit! ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

Deux hommes étaient assis à une table. L'un avait la tête dans les mains et le second faisait tapoter un stylo sur la table. L'homme avec les lunettes se releva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise.

-Bon ! ça suffit moi j'en ai ras le cul, on arrête !

-Comme tu veux. Lui répondit le second plus calmement.

L'homme déjà debout se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté.

-Tu veux boire un truc Seb ? Il me reste encore des bières.

-Parfait !

Sur ces mots il se leva et alla s'installer sur le canapé juste à côté de lui. L'autre homme ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, deux bouteilles ouvertes dans ses mains. Il lui en tandis une.

-Merci mec !

-De rien.

Un blanc s'installa. Sébastien regardait son ami. Il était inquiet, depuis qu'il s'était séparé de sa petite amie, Fréderic, alias le joueur du grenier, ne lui parlait presque plus. Les rares fois où il daignait lui adresser la parole c'était pour le travail ou pour des choses d'une banalité inquiétante.

-…euh… Fred… Depuis que Sorina t'as quitté tu as l'air vraiment déprimé… Tu es sûr que ça va… ?

L'expression dur qu'il arborait plutôt sur son visage se transforma petit à petit en une mou triste. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il reposa sa bière avant de baisser la tête et d'avouer difficilement :

-Je… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… pourquoi elle m'a quitté !?

Dans un élan de colère il attrapa de col de son ami qui recula, surpris par son geste. Fred le regardait, les yeux larmoyant. Reniflant entre sa respiration saccadée.

Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule de Seb, il relâcha légèrement le vêtement avant de se mettre à pleurer. Les grosses larmes qui sortaient de ses yeux allaient s'écraser et mouiller le T-shirt bleu marine de son ami.

Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, seulement entrecoupé des larmes de Fred, celui-ci releva la tête, arrêtant de pleurer et regarda intensément Seb dans les yeux.

-Toi au moins tu me comprends ! T'as toujours été mon meilleur ami !

Dans un deuxième élan, Fréderic approcha ses lèvres de celle de Sébastien. Il les frôla puis les déposa, sa langue déjà prête à s'aventurer plus loin.

Seb écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il était incapable de se détacher des lèvres de son ami. Pourtant il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui. C'était si agréable, si doux, et si inattendu. Ses yeux se fermèrent et presque comme un réflexe il ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres.

C'était le signal pour Fred, il fit glisser sa langue de plus en plus profondément dans la bouche de Sed. Les langues chaudes dansaient d'elle-même et il sentit les mains de son ami entourer sa taille et le rapprocher de lui, intensifiant le baiser.

 _Wouah ! Mais il ne m'a pas repoussé ! C'est si agréable ! Depuis le temps que je voulais l'embrasser, je pensais qu'il allait s'enfuir, me dire qu'après ma séparation ce n'était pas correcte. Et pourtant, il est là, il m'embrasse et il a l'air d'aimer ça. Est-ce que je peux aller plus loin… ? Mais s'il se reculait, qu'il refusait mes avances, me trouvant trop entreprenant… Je perdrais peut-être mon ami pour toujours !_

Fred fit passer sa main sous le vêtement de Seb. Celui-ci recula d'un coup :

-…Désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible pour moi…

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la maison sans un mot et sous le choc. Fred assis par terre ne savait plus quoi penser, il resta la bouche ouverte, sans rien dire. Ses craintes c'étaient révélées vrai.

Sébastien marchait dans la rue déserte d'un pas décidé. Il se dirigeait vers sa maison, il n'en sortirait pas avant un bon moment.

 _Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris putain… ? Pourquoi il a fait ça !? En plus il vient juste de sortir d'une rupture… Oh merde… Mais c'est à cause de ça ! J'en suis sûr, il ne m'aurait pas embrassé comme ça… ! Hein !? Il ne peut pas être tomber amoureux de moi, je suis son pote…_

Frédéric venait de se relever. Il avait besoin de se prendre un verre. Il avait besoin d'oublier.

' _tain… J'le savais, j'ai été trop loin… Maintenant c'est foutu… Il ne va plus jamais vouloir me revoir ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !? Je n'aurais jamais dû ! Je viens de perdre mon ami pour toujours._

 _En plus je sais pourquoi Sorina m'a quitté, ça fait déjà un moment que j'aime Seb et il a fallu qu'elle le découvre. Je n'avais pas le courage de la quitter moi-même, et maintenant je me retrouve seul comme un con… Sans petite amie, sans ami…_

Il se remit à pleurer, mais cette devant un verre de whisky et une bouteille pleine qui allait pas tarder à se vider.

Sébastien ouvrit précipitamment la porte de sa maison et s'enferma à double tour, haletant, par le chemin qu'il avait fait presque en courant. Ses jambes se dérobèrent aussitôt sous lui. Il était recroquevillé, dos à sa porte d'entrée, le regard flou et les pensées confuses.

Les jours passaient, à la vitesse de l'éclaire pour les deux. Mais pas vraiment de la même façon. Pendant que Fred noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool et passait c'est nuit et ses journées à dormir ou à se gaver de doliprane, l'autre sortait le plus possible, essayant de se changer les idées. Seb sortait avec ses amis d'enfance ou quand ce n'était pas eux c'était avec ses potes de YouTube.

Seb regarda sa montre. Elle affichait trois heures, comme la plupart du temps depuis une semaine quand il rentrait chez lui. Il était bourré, encore. Il était déprimé, encore. Il était fatigué, encore. Et surtout il voulait oublier se baiser et la sensation si agréable qu'il avait ressentie, encore.

-Putain ! Pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'y penser !?

Tout en disant ces mots il se pris la tête entre les mains et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Le visage dans l'oreiller, il pensait. Il n'avait pas assez bu aujourd'hui, ses idées étaient encore assez clairs. Trop pour lui. Il voulait oublier bordel !

 _Merde merde merde !_

Il revoyait les yeux rouges de son ami, ses lèvres d'abord hésitant puis se baiser… magique. Bon, c'était le moment de mettre du clair dans son esprit.

 _Je n'suis pas gay, enfin je pense… Je suis peut-être be après tout… Raaah ! La n'est pas le mot ! Est que j'aime Fred… Je n'ai pas détesté l'embrasser, je dirais même que j'ai plutôt aimé ça… Bordel j'ai aimé ça ! Respire mon gars ! bon ça veut peut-être dire que tu l'aime… mais si je lui avoue que je l'aime est ce qu'il ne va pas me repousser !? Et qui me garantit que ce n'était juste pas parce qu'il voulait oublier Sorina par se baiser, par moi… ?_

 _Putain c'est trop compliqué ! J'y réfléchirais demain !_

A combien Fred était-il de verres ? Il ne savait plus. En revanche il savait qu'il était rendu au point où il devait dormir ici, c'est-à-dire par terre sur son tapis devant son canapé, parce qu'il n'arriverait plus à se lever avant demain en fin d'après-midi. Dans un dernier mouvement, qui fut surhumain pour lui, il attrapa la couverture qui jonchait parterre depuis mardi. On devait être quoi aujourd'hui ? Il ne savait plus trop, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Ah oui ! Samedi ! ça faisait une semaine pile qu'il avait embrassé Seb.

 _Seb ! Seb ! J'arrête pas de penser à lui ! Hé Fred ! Faut te le sortir de la tête ! Il t'a rejeté c'est foutu ! Il t'aime pas, il est pas gay, il est juste ton pote… Mon pote… Ouais enfin c'est un peu foutu maintenant ! Il ne reviendra plus toute façon…_

Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand Sébastien se réveilla. Ebloui par les rayons qui passai à travers les rideaux. Ses pensées revenant alors d'un coup.

 _Putain on peut pas être tranquille… Même au réveil !_

Il respira un grand coup et se replongea dans ses pensées.

 _Bon… je vais le voir, je lui dis que je l'aime ou je fais juste semblant d'avoir oublié et renouer des liens d'amitié ?... Mais… en faite… je ne veux pas être que son ami…_

Il se releva d'un bon, regrettant bientôt son geste. Son corps était tout endolori et sa tête lui tournait. Malgré ça il gardait les idées claires.

 _Demain je vais le voir ! C'est promis ! Mais là tout de suite, une douche._

Il était dix-huit heures tapantes quand Frédéric se releva enfin, Un atroce mal de dos, une migraine à s'arracher les cheveux et une envie de vomir très présente. Il tenta pourtant, à quatre pattes, de rejoindre la salle de bain. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche.

La nuit passa, comme à son habitude pour Fred, mais Seb se coucha tôt, pour être frais demain pour sa grande annonce. Il avait peur, il cherchait encore les mots mais il était décidé.

Le lendemain sur les coups de quatorze heure Seb sonna à la porte de Fred. Plusieurs fois … mais toujours aucune réponse. Il s'apprêta à partir, les épaules basses quand le porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaitre un joueur du grenier en caleçon et en T-shirt gris deux fois trop grand pour lui.

-Oui !? Quoi…

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'intrus qui avait sonné à sa porte. Béa il essaya pourtant d'articuler quelques mots tout en cherchant une explication logique dans son cerveau rongé par l'alcool.

-Se…Seb…Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-il d'un air plus incrédule qu'il ne le voudrait.

Seb se mit alors à son tour à bégayer.

-Je…Euh…C'est que… Je… _Et puis merde !_ Je t'aime !

-Que… Quoi !? Fit Fred encore plus surpris.

-Frédéric je t'aime ! Je t'aime bordel ! Je t'aime !

Par réflexe, comme pour se protéger, Fred ferma la porte dans un claquement sourd. Puis il la rouvrit aussitôt.

-Putain Seb ! Je t'aime !

Il se jeta à son coup, voulant l'embrasser de plus belle. Mais à son grand regret Sébastien s'éloigna de quelque pas.

-La vache ! Fred ! depuis quand tu ne t'es pas lavé les dents ? Et qu'est-ce que t'as pu boire pour sentir aussi fort l'alcool ?

C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Sébastien aida alors son nouveau petit ami, chancelant à rejoindre la salle de bain.

Il alla alors l'attendre dans le salon. C'est là qu'il trouva, amoncelé sur le sol des tas et des tas de bouteilles. De toutes sortes, de toutes marques, mais toutes vides. Déprimé par cette vision il prit alors la résolution de tout ranger. Après tout c'était de sa faute si Fred était comme ça.

Seb ne vit pas arriver son futur amant. Fred le prit dans ses bras, le tirant sans rien dire vers son lit qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis pas mal de temps.

Il commença à lui lécher le lob de l'oreille, gentiment tout d'abord, puis fini par le morde, voulant plus que l'actuel câlin qu'ils se faisaient sur le lit. Seb allongé sur le dos regardait Fred passer une main sous son T-shirt, les yeux brillant et lui volant un baiser de temps à autres. Fred lui enleva presque aussitôt son pantalon. Seb était un peu gêné. C'était sa première fois avec un homme et en plus c'était son ami. Il se releva sur ses coudes avant que Fred ne le replaque sur le lit, d'un geste de la main. Pour pouvoir faire ce dont il avait envie il prit les deux poignes de Seb et les lui coinça au-dessus de la tête.

-Tss Tss Tss ! Laisse-moi faire ! Lui susurra Fred à l'oreille avec une voix sensuelle qui le fit frémir.

C'est alors qu'il se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, en commençant par les lèvres, puis le menton et descendant petit à petit. Il arriva au niveau des tétons de Seb. Il les lécha, chacun son tour, provoquant de petit tremblement de plaisir à son ami. Il les mordilla ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever la tête à l'homme en face de lui, arquant légèrement son dos.

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Fred qui ne le quitta pas de la soirée. A son tour il projeta sa tête en arrière pour se relever et enlever précipitamment son T-shirt. Une fois fait il colla sa cuisse contre l'entre jambe déjà gonflé de son partenaire. Seb était surpris mais il trouvait déjà ça tellement excitant.

C'était son moment, Fred l'avait attendu depuis tellement de temps et il voulait que ça reste, que son nouvel amant garde les marques de cette première nuit. Il déposa ses lèvres dans le coup de Seb et y déposa un suçon. Il senti alors des mains s'aventurer dans son dos, jusqu'à ses cheveux, les tirant de temps en temps, lorsque Seb le détacha de son cou pour l'embrasser si passionnément que cela paraissait violant.

Fred s'assis sur les hanches de son ami avant d'abaisser son caleçon puis celui de Seb. Leurs membres se touchaient et ils n'osaient rien faire. Figé par cette sensation nouvelle. Quand le joueur du grenier posa sa main sur les deux sexes et commença des va et vient, Seb comme Fred retenaient leurs gémissements. Ils avaient presque honte d'aimer ça, c'était trop facile. Il accéléra les mouvements, se penchant un peu en avant pour être plus proche de son partenaire.

Le souffle saccadé des deux personnes se mélangeait entre les couinements de plaisir.

-Fred… Je… Je…

\- Moi aussiii Aaaah!

Le liquide blanc alla s'écraser sur les deux hommes en sueur. Seb aida son ami à se poser à côté de lui. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Ils reprenaient juste leur respiration.

Puis Fred tourna la tête vers Seb qui enlevait temps bien que mal la semence sur son corps avec un morceau de drap. Il l'embrassa furtivement avant de se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose. Il fouilla un peu et celui resté sur le lit en profita pour jeter des regards en direction des fesses de son amant. Aussitôt cette chose trouvée Fred se jeta sur le lit et embrassa Seb. Après de longues et longues minutes sans respirer ils se séparèrent. Et leurs sexes qui s'étaient redressés prouvaient leur excitation.

-T'es prêt ? Dit Fred en présentant une petite bouteille devant le nez de son ami.

Seb la regarda attentivement avant de deviner ce que c'était, et par la même occasion les pensées de Fred. Il déglutit, mais il était prêt. Il était rendu à un tel niveau d'excitation qu'il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, sentir Fred en lui.

Et Fred se mit sans un mot à faire de légers mouvements avec son bassin. Le sexe de celui-ci frôlait l'intimité de son amant. Il mit un peu de gel sur ses doigts et en fit rentrer un. Seb serrait la couverture entre ses mains. Il avait peur, ça lui faisait un peu mal aussi. Mais le désir était plus grand. Surtout quand Fred fit rentrer un deuxième doigt. Instinctivement il se mit à bouger le bassin. Son amant retira alors ses doigts, il déposa son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de son ami, hésitant. Mais Seb n'attendait plus que ça. Il ferma les yeux, entoura Frédéric de ses jambes et se colla à lui.

Il fit rentrer son sexe petit à petit, il ne voulait pas faire trop de mal à celui qu'il aimait. Les deux amis restèrent un petit moment comme ça avant qu'il ne se mette à bouger tout en embrassant Seb pour le distraire de la douleur. Il s'entait ses lèvres se crisper pourtant, mais bien vite le plaisir reprit sa place. C'était la première fois que les deux hommes éprouvaient ça, et ils savaient que ce serait loin d'être la dernière.

Plus les coups se faisaient rapides et intenses plus Fred avait de mal à se retenir. Dans un dernier gémissement rauque il éjacula à l'intérieur de Seb, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se retirer. Il voulut s'excuser mais il était à bout de souffle.

Seb avait rouvert les yeux, mais il était exténué. Il aurait surement dû aller prendre une douche mais il était trop fatigué pour ça. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Fred qui s'endormait déjà, et fit de même.

Le réveil fut dur pour les deux personnes, mais surtout pour Sébastien qui avait un mal de chien à se lever et à marcher. Fred dans un élan de bonté décida alors de s'en occuper pour le restant de la journée, jusqu'au moment où il allait se rejeter dessus, sans pitié.


End file.
